Searching For Memory
by iUkeForBel
Summary: "We are neither human, or beast. We stand in between. We are neither the sons of the Lord, nor Satan, but the Collector of Souls, the Grim Reaper himself,"  Bel is unaware that the new illusionist was his lover from a different life. Full summary inside


**summary:**

**Lately, Bel has been having recurring dreams he can't remember. And everyday, he wondered who he was. He always knew he was different from the others, even in Varia. Until one day, he is sent to go find and recruit a new illusionist who has been terrorizing innocent citizens. That illusionist turned out to be someone whom he has loved in a different life, but unaware of it. Through different generations, the other has been travelling, searching for Bel in different lives. Yet, the other could never get a hold of Bel until now in his new form. A Ruise, who is neither human, or animal, angel nor demon, but stands in between each. Not the son of of the Lord, nor Satan, but the Grim Reaper himself. Now, the other must quickly find Bel, before he slowly fades away, the need of another eating it away. **

He opened his eyes. As soon as he did, he saw a ballantly casted figure above above his head. It was looking at him, dark greens and bluesmixed into pools of colors. It's eyes were dark and heavy with an unreadable emotion.

The man's ice blue eyes were filled with fear and anxiety, mixed with a little curiousity.

"Who... Are you..?" He choked out, only managing a whisper. The thing floating above him came down at the foot of his bed, it's sea green hair floating around it's face.

It had dark wings, mixed with light pastels of blue and red. The wings were slightly shimmering, lighting up the thing's face. It's pale complexion seemed ghostly. Pink lips parted as it came forth to talk.

"memories..." It whispered, it's voice whisped around, making it sound like the wind was the one who spoke. The blond man gave a shiver, aeried byt the thing's voice.

The things came closer, it's eyes now turning a casted black. it's hand reached out to grab the other to grab him, while it opened it's mouth again, sucking in air. It's white complexion turned gray, black cracks appearing on it's used to be flawless face.

"S-Stay back!" The man sat up, feeling the air chill around him as the thing got closer. The sucking air became stronger. He felt his dry face, now with the same scars the being had.

"Find me... find me.." It echoed continuously as it got closer to him. "Find me..." It touched his lips, and the blond man screeching in pain, for the touch felt as hot as the fires in hell. He dissapeard in ashes, with the thing following.

He woke in a sweat, panting heavily as he got out of bed heading for the bathroom. The man washed his face, the cool water waking him from insomnia.

He looked at himself in the mirror, blue eyes glistening as the morning light reflected from the window in the bathroom.

"It's always like this..." He mumbled to himself. And it was true. Every night, he would have the same dream, wiht the same face. Yet, he would never remember what happened. The only proof he had about having the dream was the heavy breathing and a cold sweat breaking through.

And everyday, it would be the same. The same actions, the same morning sunshine promising a new day. But it never came true.

"A load of shit... Promise day my ass," He cleared his thoughts and headed back to his room, not wanting to remember anything.

Opening his drawer, he pulled out a black tank top and pulled it over his head. He then reached for a red & gray striped shirt, and pulled it on easily. He reached onto the counter of his drawer, pulling from a velvet pillow, a crown made of pure silver. He looked at it, and sighed, placing it back on the pillow, while reaching for a brush.

Carefully, he brushed his hair in front of his eyes, making sure to cover all around. He reached for the crwon again, this time, placing it lazily on his head.

He looked at himself. Not admiringly, but questioningly. Who was he? Why was he even a prince? Why was he even alive...?

Sighing lously, he headed out of the room, grabbing his black leather coat on his way out, thinking about who he was. Was he just suppose to kill for a living? Living his life as a murderer? He was already damned for hell, so what was the point?

He trudged through the hallways of what he called his "home." Throught the halls, he could hear loud yelling, and crashing of glass, promising a busy afternoon. He rolled his eyes under the thick fringe, and walked on.

He sat at the breakfast table, slumping in his chair. He wasn't exactly hungry, but he could've used something in his stomach.

"Bel, dear, eat up~" A seemingly gay man, pushed a plate of eggs and sausages to Bel. The man's multi-colored hair swayed as looked at Bel curiously.

"Another bad dream?" A man with long, flowing silver hair looked up from his newspaper, his glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah... It's been coming back every night now.." Bel looked around the table, seeing his Boss, Xanxus scarf down pancakes and sasauges. He seemed to not have cared about Bel's problems. Then, there was another man with piercings and a long mustache... Levi needed to shave.

"Maybe we should you get you to the Psychiatrist..." The long haired man said as he bit off an egg on his fork.

"I son't need it, Squalo," He threw his head back in his chair at the thought of being asked to tell people what he dreamed about. He just felt uncomfortable talkning about things like this.

Once, Lussuria tried to manage helping him. The only thing they found out was that it recurred everyday, and that was it.

"Well, surely a new day would help~" The gay man said cheerfully. Bel looked at him.

"Thanks, but new days are just a bunch of assholes to me. They never happen," Bel said, as he played with the fork, stabbing it into the eggs.

"Oh, yes they will! And what I mean is, maybe a new change in your daily activities would help,"

"whatever... I can't even remember what happen. Don't bother, I usually manage these on my own," He said as he bit down on a strawberry.

They looked at him worried, wanting to help, but forced to stand back doing nothing.

**So, this prologue sucked... oh well, just deal with it.. I suck with prologues-_-**

**This is one of my more darker stuff, meaning it won't have much comedy in it. It's not even suppose to have funny lines in it! But I can't help me. I love laughing and shit. So yeah. **

**Tell me what you think in the reviews. If you guys like it, I guess I'll finish it up. So.. yeaah? I'm done here.**

**Bye-bii~ Neko-sama loves you~**


End file.
